En Avant à Paris
by Zodiax
Summary: It's been a while since the Etoile Elections took place. Shizuma decides to grab Nagisa and fly to France for a short rendezvous. UPDATED AFTER 2 YEARS.
1. The Maple Tree

Disclaimer: Nuh uh. I don't own Strawberry Panic.

Ps. I'm basing most of the character personalities on those in the Manga rather than the Anime. Shizuma is just more fun in the Manga :D And I don't exactly know when the holidays are, but let's pretend we're in autumn, because it's the prettiest season :3 Excuse the bad use of French at times. Completely angst free and just a whole lot of fun. Enjoy !

* * *

**En Avant à Paris: The Maple Tree**

It was nearly sundown. A cool autumn breeze rustled the tall maple they were sitting under, making a few stray leaves float down onto the ground. Shizuma affectionately placed an arm around Nagisa's waist, who welcomed the touch and leaned back into her embrace.

They were up on a hill, where there stood a lone maple tree. The maple tree was a magnificent tree, with it's many branches neatly shadowing a patch of grass the couple was sitting in. Trees had a special meaning to Shizuma. All her life-changing experiences mostly happened under or around them. Nostalgic memories, both happy and sad flooded her mind whenever she was around one.

She buried her head into Nagisa's shoulder, breathing in the sweet flowery scent of her girlfriend. Her sad memories however, were instantly forgotten when she was with her. Lifting her head up after a few seconds of comfortable nuzzling, she swung Nagisa to her left and met her eyes, smiling as she did so.

" Would you like to go to Paris my sweet, lovely angel? " She asked, waiting for her girlfriend's reaction.

Nagisa's eyes widened and she stared at Shizuma open-mouthed. Lost for words, she blabbered incoherent phrases of panic for a few seconds until she realised Shizuma's face painted an expression of confusion.

" Eh?! Paris?! Me ?! "

Shizuma nodded. She knew how Nagisa would react, but waited for the adorable look that she loved most.

" B…But I cannot impose on Shizuma onee-sama! I mean, it'll be expensive right? "

" You're so cute when you're flustered. But don't worry about the costs. I'll take care of it. Think of it as a gift."

Nagisa composed herself and sighed. She knew she shouldn't accept Shizuma's offer, since she was the one who's going to pay for everything, but her heart pulled her in the opposite direction.

Hearing her sigh, Shizuma frowned slightly, but pulled Nagisa closer and rested her head on her shoulder. Nagisa felt the breath of the silver-haired vixen, awaiting expectantly for her next move. She gasped slightly as she felt Shizuma's lips touch the sensitive skin on her neck.

" Shizuma Onee-sama…"

" Mon aimé, I want you to come to Paris with me. And that my dear, is a offer you really shouldn't deny. "

She gave Nagisa a long lick, making her shudder with pleasurable excitement. She sent gentle nips up her neck, rendering Nagisa completely helpless. She quickly captured the redhead's lips, sealing their agreement with a kiss.

" Now. Have I convinced you enough? Or must I do more? "

Nagisa smirked and turned to face her lover. Shizuma saw the naughty glint in her eyes. She quickly captured her lips again and ran her hands through her red locks, kissing her with a considerable amount of force before initiating Nagisa's favourite game of tongue twister. They broke off reluctantly after a while, but enveloped each other in the warmth of their own arms and watched the sun slowly disappear into the broken horizon.

They made their way back to their dorms just in time before the sisters had shut the gate. Shizuma walked Nagisa to her room and stopped at her doorstep.

" Pack your bags. We're leaving in two days. Goodnight my love. I'll be thinking of you. "

Shizuma gave her a quick goodnight kiss and a gentle stroke on the cheek before making her way back to her own room.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews much appreciated :3


	2. The Tea and the Suitcase

Thank you for all your lovely reviews (: I apolgize that this is so short, I couldn't bear to add more stuff in .

Once again, thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Nuh uh, Don't own Strawberry Panic.

* * *

****

En Avant à Paris: The Tea and The Suitcase

Back in Nagisa's room, Tamao noticed Nagisa's fading blush and shook her head. She knew where her roommate had been.

" At the hill again?" She asked casually, trying her best to mask the annoyance in her voice. She knew she had succeeded when Nagisa giggled softly to herself before answering.

" Yep! I've got something to tell you Tamao-chan! "

" Hmm? " She picked up her teacup and took a sip of her tea, a fake smile planted on her face as she awaited Nagisa's Shizuma related news.

" I'm going to Paris with Shizuma Onee-sama in two days! "

Tea immediately gushed out of nose and mouth. Nagisa rushed to her side and patted her on the back.

" What?! When?! And for how long?! "

Tamao spluttered, her voice now lacking the calm it had before.

" Um… In two days. And maybe for a week or two. I don't know. Shizuma onee-sama didn't tell me exactly. " Nagisa replied innocently.

Tamao regained her composure and sat back down on the bed. She didn't expect something this big to happen so soon. Nagisa and Shizuma had only been dating for the past year. She concluded that it must be for their first year anniversary that was coming up, since this was around the time that the two of them had gotten together. Although she knew she should be happy for Nagisa, she was slightly saddened by the thought.

Nagisa saw the downcast expression on Tamao's face. She did feel bad for leaving Tamao all alone for that period of time.

" Don't worry Tamao. I'll tell Shizuma to bring you along! "

If she had tea in her mouth, it would certainly come gushing out again.

" No no no no no. I'll be fine. Please, go enjoy your trip. "

Tamao said, smiling. Nagisa wasn't too convinced, but decided to leave it at that. She got up and grabbed a washcloth from the cupboard and cleaned up Tamao's little accident.

" Thanks. Hey, Let's start packing. I'll help you. "

* * *

" So did she say yes? "

Shizuma closed the door and turned to Miyuki who stood against the cupboard, arms folded and a smirk on her face.

" Yes. She did."

" See? What did you have to worry about? Someone like you Shizuma, will never need to worry about rejection. You could even tell her that you're leaving tomorrow and she'll follow. The joys of advance bookings."

" Do I sense a hint of jealousy there? "

Shizuma asked, smirking back at her accusingly. Miyuki remained unfazed. She chuckled, grabbed her toiletries and walked to the door.

" Ah, think of what you will. You should start packing. I hope you remember where your suitcase was."

" Of course. Have a nice bath. I'll join you as soon as I decide to stop. "

Hearing the door close, Shizuma walked over and pulled out her dusty, brown suitcase from under her bed. It had been a while since she'd seen it. During the holidays, she spent her time at the summer house and there was no need for a suitcase then. She blew the dust off and opened it, careful not to disturb the dust bunnies that made their home in it. She then saw a small piece of paper sticking out through one of the side pockets. She carefully opened the paper, to find that it had a phone number on it. She immediately recognized the handwriting on the paper and smiled gently to herself.

" Thank you, My dear friend."

She checked her watch. 7.45 pm. Too late. She decided she didn't want to start packing yet. Shoving her suitcase back under the bed, she grabbed her nightgown and toiletries and headed off to join Miyuki.


	3. The Forgotten Toothbrush

I apologize for taking so long in this chapter and being so darn longwinded. I promise there will be only ONE more chapter till they actually land in Paris. Thank you for all your lovely reviews and please keep them coming (: ( Please excuse the extremely lame chapter names. I really couldn't think well at 2 in the morning . )

Disclaimer: Nuh uh, don't own Strawberry Panic

**

* * *

**

**En Avant a Paris : Chapter 3 The Forgotten Toothbrush**

It was the day they leave Japan for Paris. Shizuma waited patiently for Nagisa, her little suitcase well cleaned, packed and prepared. It was an hour's drive to the airport where her family's private jet was waiting for them, so she wasn't too worried that Nagisa was taking her time.

" Silly girl. Probably forgot something important and had to get it back. "

She thought, a grin forming on her face as she recalled Nagisa's various unlucky moments. She brushed away a lock of silver hair from her face and looked up, noticing a redheaded figure running towards her. She couldn't help but chuckle at her appearance, her red jacket and blue jeans crumpling as she ran. Nagisa soon after grinded to a halt beside her.

" I'm so sorry Shizuma-sama! I was up late at night packing and I overslept and I forgot my toothbrush so I needed to get it from the room. I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

Shizuma smiled and patted Nagisa's head. She took a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped Nagisa's brow.

" My love, you do realise that there are toothbrushes at the hotel? "

Nagisa mentally face palmed herself. Why didn't she think of that? She immediately felt guilty for making Shizuma wait and apologized repeatedly. Shizuma just smiled and silenced Nagisa with a light kiss. Like a fairytale, once Shizuma broke off the kiss, a black car pulled up in front of them. A chauffeur got out of the car and opened the door. Shizuma ushered her girlfriend into the car, who was still in shock at the royal treatment she was receiving.

" Airport please, Hiramatsu. Close your mouth Ma chéri. We haven't even reached Paris yet. "

Shizuma ran her hand through Nagisa's hair and softly caressed her cheek with the other, making the redhead blush crimson under her touch. She shuffled closer to Shizuma, who placed her hand over hers, giving it occasional squeezes of affection throughout the drive. She leaned against Shizuma's shoulder and soon after fell asleep, but stirred awake when she felt Shizuma place a kiss on her forehead.

" We're here. Come my love, we'll have to get going soon if we want to reach Paris by night. "

" Umm… Shizuma-sama… How are we going to Paris? "

Shizuma looked at Nagisa with a puzzled expression. Could she not have gone overseas before?

" By plane of course. Why the sudden interest? "

She asked gently, still slightly confused.

" W…well, um… you didn't ask me for my passport for ticket bookings and I don't think there is another way other than air to get to Paris, so I'm just a bit curious…"

Shizuma chuckled. Nagisa was adorably clumsy, but she certainly wasn't stupid.

" Ah my dear Nagisa, We're taking the family jet. Which actually, partially belongs to you now."

" EH?!?!?!?!"

Nagisa's mouth dropped open once again but this time, she was utterly shocked. Coming from a middle class family and being brought up with limited luxuries, this was a definite change that she wasn't too sure she will be able get used to. Shizuma however, smiled at Nagisa's expected reaction.

" Whatever is mine, is yours my love. If you'd like, I could write you a list on the plane. But for now, we would have to hurry a bit as it's almost time to take off. Paris is absolutely stunning at night and I want you to see it from the sky. Are you feeling peckish? I'll tell Hiramatsu to get your choice of dinner for the flight."

Nagisa mentally pinched herself. It felt as though she was dreaming.

" I'll have anything you have Shizuma-sama."

" Oh dear. I was about to say I'll be having anything you'll be having Nagisa. Then let's just be surprised, shall we? Hiramatsu, tell the chef to cook up whatever he feels like cooking. Give me a call once the jet is prepared. "

Hiramatsu gave Shizuma a polite bow and drove off. The redhead looked worried

and Shizuma caught on to her nervousness.

" Have you ever taken a plane before Nagisa? "

Nagisa shook her head but her face brightened up.

" But I'm not worried. Shizuma-sama will be there."

Shizuma's heart gave a small leap and she felt a indescribable warmth inside. She felt lucky to have Nagisa. Without her, she wouldn't be the person she was now. After Kaori's passing, she shut herself out to the world. Although maintaining the same routine as an Etoile, everyone around her felt the coldness that radiated from within her. But when she met Nagisa, the winter in her heart melted and turned into spring. This trip was only a small token of appreciation to Nagisa and nothing in the world would be able to express her eternal gratitude to the junior.

" Yes mon chéri, I will be there. Now, would you like to get any books and such for the flight? 13 hours without entertainment is unfortunately, rather dull. We do have a entertainment system and a few movies, but if you want to get anything, it's your decision."

" Ah. Yes. I would love to get a few books. Maybe a board game or two that we can play together."

" That would be lovely. Shall we go my love? "

Nagisa nodded. They made their way to the small bookshop at a corner of the airport and picked up various books as well as a game of chess before heading off to the city of lights, Paris.

* * *

Thanks for reading :3

Click the big green button at the bottom that says Review yes? :D


	4. The Little Luxuries

Ahh okay this chapter took a while to complete. This chapter contains some adult content so if you don't feel comfortable just ignore the last section of the chapter. Once again, thank you for all your lovely reviews (:

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Strawberry Panic.

* * *

**En Avant à Paris: The Little Luxuries**

" Ah, Shizuma-sama. This is beautiful! "

Nagisa plastered her face onto the plane window, looking down at the lights that spread throughout the land of Paris. She saw long roads that did seem similar to those in Japan, but yet distinctly different. Her eyes caught sight of the distant Eiffel Tower, standing out majestically among the shorter buildings, its lights illuminating the sky around it.

The jet landed smoothly on the runway of the Charles De Gaulle Airport, slowing to a stop at a private terminal. The couple exited the plane, cleared customs and into the limousine prepared for them. Nagisa hopped in happily and fell asleep soon after it started moving. Shizuma stroked her hair gently and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

" Welcome to Paris, Ma Chéri. "

* * *

The redhead stirred awake as the car slowed to a stop.

" We're here."

Shizuma said, stepping out of the limousine. A still drowsy Nagisa followed her clumsily, almost hitting her head on the car's roof. She snapped awake when she saw the sight in front of her. Her jaw dropped once again. Shizuma chuckled.

" If you keep doing that, you won't be able to eat anymore."

" Th…This is your house Shizuma-sama? "

The older girl nodded. The house had a very foreign feel to Nagisa. The walls were constructed using white painted concrete and several brown wooden beams supported the structure, giving it an old-fashioned Swiss cottage like appearance. The house itself was extremely large, with numerous windows and an oddly angled brown roof. It was a very far cry from the grey splotched concrete apartments of Japan and the narrow hallways of the Strawberry Dorms. The house however, was nothing close to old-fashioned.

Light poured out as the butler opened the doors of the mansion. It felt like a fairytale to Nagisa. The floor beneath her feet were made out of Marble and the ceiling above her painted like the cloud-filled day sky outside, except with cream-coloured doves littered among them. Shizuma led her to her room, where her luggage was already sitting neatly beside the bed. The older girl smiled at the redhead who marvelled at the royal purple silk sheets and the softness of the bed.

" I'm sure you're tired. I'm going to another bathroom to bathe and the other bathroom you can use is just on my left. Robes are in the cabinet and one of the maids will give you a tour around the house tomorrow. I will be waiting for you my angel."

* * *

Nagisa towelled off her hair as she stepped out of the bathtub. She was surprised to find that the tub had already been filled with water and that everything was incredibly Spa like. Putting on a robe, Nagisa stepped out of the bathroom feeling very refreshed and clean. She found Shizuma sitting on the bed reading, with soft music playing in the background. She felt slightly guilty for making her wait but the welcoming face of her girlfriend immediately washed that thought out of her mind.

" Did you enjoy your bath? "

" Ah. Yes Shizuma onee-sama. Um…"

Nagisa flushed red. Shizuma noticed her rapidly reddening face and put down her book.

" T…Thank you for bringing me here. I'm having a very good time. "

The older girl smiled and got up. Nagisa saw the glint in her emerald eyes. Without warning, Shizuma pinned her gently against the wall, her fingers entwining with Nagisa's. The redhead knew what was coming and she felt her excitement rising with every breath.

" I'm glad you are my love. "

She whispered in her ear, before giving it a light nibble that made Nagisa shudder with anticipation. They had made love many times before, but this was their first night in Paris and Shizuma was not one to disappoint when it comes to first times. She captured Nagisa's lips, gliding against them gently at first then progressing to forceful kissing. She swung her onto the bed and pulled away, but before Nagisa could protest, she felt Shizuma's light kisses travel down her neck and her robe being pulled down, exposing her shoulders. The redhead let out a soft yet audible moan when she felt Shizuma suck gently on her collarbone, which was a particularly sensitive spot for her.

" Shizuma-sama…"

The older girl delicately undid her girlfriend's robe, savouring the sight of her petite but stunningly beautiful body. She quickly undid her own and placed herself above Nagisa, their eyes not breaking contact. The two lovers then moved instinctively in unison, satisfying the craving they both had for each other. It felt like a carefully co-ordinated dance, with both eliciting moans of intense pleasure and feeling the building need for release. Breathless, their eyes met, sending signals to tell each other what they both wanted so badly. Their lips brushed as they moved together once again, to a satisfying, delirious climax. At the end of their dance, the two lovers slowly fell asleep in each other's warm embrace, content and thoroughly satisfied.

* * *

Thank you for reading! And hit that little green button that says Review yes? :D


	5. The Île de la Cité & Île Saint Louis

Ah thank you for being so patient and for all your reviews ^^

This chapter took me absolutely forever to complete. I've actually never been to Paris or seen these sights, so i'm merely just describing from pictures and I've done a bit of research. I've also used the information from my guidebook and the sights mentioned in the story are all real :D

If there are any factual errors please drop me a comment. I apologize in advance for the mistakes if there is any. Anyway, thank you so much for continuing to read my story!

Disclaimer : Nuh uh. Don't own Strawberry Panic or the city of Paris and it's sights. ( I'm just borrowing!)

* * *

**En Avant à Paris - **** Île de la Cité & Île Saint-Louis**

The couple awoke next morning to a lovely breakfast in bed. Nagisa's eyes sparkled as she saw the array of bread and pastries set out before her, their freshly baked golden appearance making the redhead's mouth water. Shizuma smiled as she watched her love devour the pastries and offered her croissant to the ravenous miatorian, who accepted it sheepishly.

" Hmm… where would you like to visit today? "

Looking up from the bread basket with her mouth still full of pastry, she swallowed and shrugged her shoulders.

" The only places I know about in Paris is the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre and the giant arch … and I don't even know where in Paris they are…"

" Ah. You have much to see and learn my love. The city is divided into a few areas… These areas include central Paris and nearby Montmartre, so Nagisa, we have a lot of sightseeing to do. After you finish, freshen up and meet me downstairs. The car will be waiting. You can tour the house when we come back, if you aren't too tired of course."

Shizuma wiped the crumbs off Nagisa's face and gave her a light kiss on the cheek before heading off to the other room to for a shower.

* * *

" Shizuma-sama… where are we going first?"

The redhead asked, looking out the window and searching for an obvious clue of where they currently were, but to no avail.

" We are heading to the Île de la Cité and Île Saint-Louis islands in the middle of the Seine River. "

Shizuma replied, thumbing through a pocket guidebook at a traffic light. Nagisa noticed the worn condition of the guidebook, coming to a conclusion that it had been used a few times before.

" There are islands in Paris? "

The redhead asked, perplexed.

" Surprising isn't it? And they're natural too. Quite the phenomenon if you ask me."

Shizuma answered, closing the guidebook. She stepped on the accelerator and the car moved smoothly forward, but only to slow down to a stop soon after.

" I didn't know you drove Shizuma-sama... Um…are you even allowed to drive? "

The silver-haired miatorian nodded. She expected this question coming, as from school, no one had ever seen Shizuma driving.

" I practice now and then. I've already gotten my license a few weeks ago. I apologize, I'm quite prone to speeding. I'm pretty sure it's quite unsettling for you to watch me drive."

" No no… that's not what I was implying! "

Shizuma chuckled as she saw Nagisa blush from the corner of her eye. She stepped harder on the accelerator, eliciting a sudden squeal from the redhead as she felt her back press against the seat. The rest of the trip remained mostly quiet, with occasional protests from Nagisa about Shizuma's driving, who brushed the comments off with a casual flick of her wrist, much to the younger girl's displeasure. Shizuma parked the neatly alongside a road, Nagisa welcoming the respite from her lover's driving. Linking arms, the couple walked over to one of the most famous Gothic Cathedrals in the world, the Notre Dame De Paris.

* * *

" In 1160, Bishop Maurice De Sully ordered the predecessor of this church to be demolished, as that church had become the parish church of the kings of Europe. And that paved the way to the building of one of the finest examples of gothic architecture in the world. It's also one of the very first buildings to use the flying buttresses, which are those arched supports you see connected to the apse. "

Nagisa marvelled at the tall, grey tinted building in front of her. She at the west front, with its three main doors displaying already the unique architecture of the distinguished cathedral. It was certainly one of the most magnificent sights she had ever seen, Shizuma's historic points of information lost on her as her eyes scanned the cathedral from top to bottom, taking in it's unique beauty. She followed Shizuma into the building, only to be just as impressed with the architecture inside. Clinging onto the older girl's coat sleeve, she trotted in and out of the various rooms, sounding noises of amazement as they passed each painting or sculpture, Shizuma adding a bit of historic detail to each one they stopped to look at. The silver-haired miatorian took special interest in the cathedral's eight thousand pipe organ, which happened to be the largest organ in France and one of the most stunning. The intricately designed gargoyles at the Galerie des Chimieries ,the beautiful stained glass windows all around the cathedral and the bell of Notre Dame which had all caught her attention also. Seeing how jumpy the redhead usually was, the silver-haired miatorian couldn't help but smile as she envisioned one of the stone gargoyles unexpectedly coming alive and scaring the heck out of her girlfriend. Nagisa caught onto Shizuma's smile and pouted.

" What? "

" Nothing nothing! I think we've seen enough of the cathedral today. Let's go for lunch and a bit of shopping shall we? "

The redhead nodded gratefully and latched onto the older girl's hand then making their way out of the cathedral.

* * *

After spending four hours in the cathedral, the couple walked hand in hand back to the car. Nagisa braced herself yet again for another bumpy ride, but only after a few turns, they reached the other natural island, Île Saint-Louis. Parking the car, they walked to a small restaurant, a large magenta sign with the name, " Le Fin Gourmet " printed in white cursive letters. The atmosphere of the restaurant was pleasant, with its white limestone walls, wooden furniture and simple contemporary art pieces creating a sense of welcome calm. A lovely buttery smell wafted through the restaurant air, which made the young miatorian realise how hungry she actually was. Seated, the waiter brought to the table two water glasses and the menus. Her face fell immediately as she realised the whole menu was written in French and the descriptions of the dish in English.

" Perfect opportunity to practice your French Nagisa." Shizuma smirked.

Not the one to give up so easily when it comes to food, the redhead slowly, but surely translated the menu and ordered successfully, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

Their meals came soon after and lunch was spent mostly eating and talking. Nagisa saw no more of the stoic, reserved person her love once was. Although still as enigmatic as ever, the once glacial person had turned into the warm, affectionate person she fell in love with.

Finishing up their meal, the then pair headed back to the other island and to the Flower market. Spread out along the various stalls, they saw bouquet after bouquet of flowers, all wonderfully grown and the bright colours standing out amongst the orange coloured trees the stalls were sheltered under. They picked out a bouquet of fresh white carnations that complimented the Hanazono home perfectly. Fatigued and weary, they decided not to explore the island further on foot and just opted for driving slowly past. They had plenty of time to come back a few days later anyway.

Whilst driving home, Shizuma slowed down a few times to explain the other tourist attractions that they haven't visited; The Conciergerie, which was the prision of Marie Antoinette and her execution guillotine; the Sainte- Chapelle which housed Christ's purported house of thorns and other relics; the Hotel De Ville, house of the mayor of Paris and the only remaining medieval cloister in the city, the Cloitre des Billettes. Shizuma felt the redhead's consciousness slip away gradually as she drove through the cobblestone streets of an orange-skied Paris, her own mind then replaying the thoroughly enjoyable events of the day.

* * *

Thank you for reading :D Green button there that says review? CLICK IT :D!


	6. The Meeting

* * *

Hello! Thank you for all your reviews! Nagisa meets the parents this time :D But again, my story is completely angst free, so don't expect much conflict xD.

This will probably be the last chapter I publish before Christmas. So Merry Christmas everyone!

Disclaimer: Nuh uh. Don't own Strawberry Panic.

**

* * *

**

**En Avant a Paris – The Meeting**

" Open the gate please Hiramatsu. Thanks."

Shizuma stepped lightly on the brake, jerking to a stop in front of the Hanazono house. The angel beside her was still fast asleep, evidently tired from the day's activities. A smile formed on her face as she observed the girl's serene expression, coming to an undeniable conclusion.

" Her sleeping face is, very very cute."

Getting out of the car and careful not to awake Nagisa, the older girl slipped her arms under the sleeping figure and lifted her gently out of the car. The butler noticed Shizuma's actions and rushed to offer his help, but she declined politely.

Nagisa came to slowly as Shizuma walked up the stairs. She smiled at the redhead, her eyes connecting with the young miatorian.

" Good morning love. "

Realising where she was, she quickly clung onto Shizuma's coat, burying her head in her chest. Of course she felt safe in her love's arms, but you could never be too careful. Shizuma continued moving up the stairs and moved into a room. She gently laid the redhead down onto the bed, then laid herself down afterwards. The younger girl intuitively moved back into her lover's arms, placing a light kiss on her lips as gratitude. After laying there for a short period of time, Shizuma let go of Nagisa's waist. Before she could protest, the older girl sat up.

" I would love to cuddle all day long sweetie, but you haven't seen the house yet and I want you to meet a few people at dinner. I hope you like foie gras."

Nagisa's face fell. She knew what foie gras was and she did not like the sound of it. Shizuma expected the reaction and chuckled.

" I was kidding. We're having quail, if I'm not wrong."

She leaned over and kissed her, with the intention of it being a quick goodbye kiss, but Nagisa's unwillingness to stop escalated it into one of passion. They broke off after a while, their breaths shallow and skin flushed red. Nagisa writhed in silent frustration, her eyes burning with need and want. Shizuma realised this and sighed.

" Nagisa, you know I'd love to, but there are people waiting my love. After dinner, I promise. Now go get clean and I'll come get you in a few minutes. Dress nicely my dear, because my parents are waiting downstairs to meet you. "

With those last few words, the older girl kissed Nagisa's hand and left the room. The redhead's expression immediately turned into one of worry. She had expected to see them sometime during the trip, but she didn't expect it to be so soon as Shizuma had told her that her parents weren't usually in the country. She quickly got off the bed and stepped into the shower, grabbing the best dresses she could find in her suitcase.

* * *

The water erased some of the frustration from her body, leaving Nagisa remotely calm and relaxed, but nerves settled in as she thought of Shizuma's parents, whose personality and looks probably matches her girlfriend's.

" I wonder how they are like. Are they as strict as her? They have to be as smart as her… since they're so wealthy and I'm sure they're just as beautiful as Shizuma Onee-sama. Ooh I knew I should've brought that formal dress! "

With that last thought, she pushed all thoughts of Shizuma out of her mind and concentrated on her appearance for dinner.

* * *

" Nagisa? Are you done? "

Shizuma asked, knocking on the door. Dressed in a modest black turtleneck and long white pants topped off with a white blazer, she was epitome of sophistication. She sat on the bed, patiently waiting for her love to finish.

" Give me a minute! "

Nagisa said, still contemplating on which of the two dresses she should wear. She certainly did not want Shizuma's elite and insanely wealthy parents to have a bad impression. Settling for a the more formal red number with a silver butterfly brooch, she finished off her look with her hair tied up in a neat ponytail. Swaying her hips, she looked at the mirror for one last time, gave herself a reassuring nod and walked out of the bathroom.

" Took a while my dar--- Wow…"

Shizuma was rendered momentarily speechless. Smiling, she stood up, wrapped her arms around her love and kissed her neck gently, eliciting a soft moan from the redhead. Pulling away after a few kisses, she looked into her ruby red eyes.

" You look absolutely beautiful. "

The silver-haired girl said, kissing the top of her hand. Nagisa blushed furiously as she felt her girlfriend's lips touch her skin. She then felt a warm hand travel up her back and under her shoulder straps. Looking at Shizuma, she noticed her emerald eyes shined of playful mischief.

"That's a lovely dress my dear. Does it come off easily ?"

Nagisa's face turned a shade deeper. Although they've been together for a year, she still hasn't got used to Shizuma's constant flirting, but she wouldn't have her love any other way. Breaking away from her embrace, she slipped her hand into Shizuma's, who smiled and ushered her out the door.

* * *

Holding onto Shizuma's hand, she walked into the dining hall, which was unsurprisingly just as beautiful as the rest of the house. A crystal chandelier hung above the white rectangular table, the light illuminating the gold trimmed plates and the many pieces cutlery placed beside. A candle holder with unlit candles stood as the centrepiece of the table, it's silver and white matching the similarly coloured walls. Nagisa could see the faces of three people sitting at the end of the table, two of them having the same shade of hair as her lover's and one with considerably darker hair.

" Don't be so nervous Nagisa. I'm sure you'll warm up to them very quickly. And there's someone familiar sitting there too."

With that, she gently applied pressure onto Nagisa's back, leading her into the room. Nagisa immediately recognized the darker haired person.

" Rokujou-sama! It's a surprise seeing you here!"

" It's a pleasure seeing you again Nagisa. My fiancée coincidentally lives in Paris so I just dropped by to say Hello."

Miyuki Rokujou smiled at the cheerful redhead. Nagisa's nerves settled slightly as she saw her familiar face. After the Etoile elections, The ex-student council president apologized to the couple for her actions, reassuring them that they have her support in their future endeavours. Shizuma guided Nagisa into the seat opposite Miyuki and went over to kiss the hands of her parents. Her father sat at the end of the table, a huge smile on his face as Shizuma kissed his hand. He was dressed in a crisp white suit, his ashen hair slicked back into a neat comb over while his wife contrasted him, her modest yet visually appealing black dress greatly accenting her silver locks. Miyuki stood out from the pair, her silky blue dress shimmering under the light.

" He's so handsome and he has such a nice smile. Shizuma-sama must've gotten her beautiful smile from him. But Shizuma-sama's mother looks exactly like an older version of her, except with shorter hair. They're all dressed so nicely. Oh I feel so under dressed."

Nagisa thought, her head down and suddenly finding the floor in particular very interesting. Shizuma sensed her nerves and took Nagisa's trembling hand in hers under the table, giving her a comforting squeeze.

" You must be Nagisa-chan. My name is Hitomi and this is my husband Keiji. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. "

Nagisa looked up and found Shizuma's mother smiling sweetly at her.

" Yes. Shizuma has written to me about you. She said you were a very adorable girl and I must say, our daughter was right. How'd you get such a good catch hmm Shizuma?"

" Why, by using her esteemed grace and dazzling beauty of course. Meeting under that tree, their eyes searching into one another's souls, electricity flying through one another's veins as they touched… Nagisa was hooked from the very beginning."

Miyuki mocked uncharacteristically. Shizuma's father let out a hearty laugh and patted his daughter hard on the back. The silver-haired miatorian brushed off the comments, although clearly very embarrassed. She glanced sideways at Nagisa, who appeared to have calmed down after the initial introductions and was now smiling happily.

" Le dîner est servi mademoiselle ."

The butler walked into the dining room, carrying five bowls of freshly prepared mussel and scallop soup. Nagisa remembered her etiquette training from Miator, picking up the spoon with the roundest head. Not much of a seafood person, she sipped a bit of her cider once every three spoons, washing the taste of mussel from her mouth and prayed that they didn't notice her questionable behaviour.

" Are you enjoying Paris so far Nagisa?"

Hitomi asked after wiping her mouth with the napkin. The redhead put down her cider glass and nodded.

" Yes Hanazono-san. Notre Dame was very beautiful."

" Please, call me Hitomi. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. There are many other places to see other than the two islands. Where are you taking her next Shizuma?"

Shizuma placed her spoon gently down on the plate and the butler quickly took all of their dishes away and replaced them with their main course, roasted Quail with asparagus and herb butter. Nagisa tucked into the meal jovially, thankful for something that she actually could tolerate eating.

" I was thinking of taking her to the Louvre tomorrow. Then to the Rue De Rivoli for a bit of shopping and sightseeing. We might visit a few cafes as well. "

" Splendid idea Shizuma. How much money would you need? Make sure you get something for your little one. The cash or the card my dear? "

" Oh, no no no sir. I cannot impose."

Nagisa quickly added, declining Keiji's generosity. She was already in Paris, she certainly did not want the family to spend more money on her.

" Haha! It's perfectly fine my dear Nagisa. You're part of our family now. You deserve to be treated well. Please, get yourself something nice. I insist! Shizuma, you make sure of that. "

" Yes sir. "

Shizuma replied. The butler took away the plates again and served the last course, dessert. Nagisa's eyes shined as a plate with a cup of deliciously looking Crème brûlée was placed in front of her. An equally as appealing custard filled choux pastry puff was placed on the other side of the plate, drizzled in a sinful chocolate sauce and topped off with a fine dusting of icing sugar. She spooned a bit of the Crème brûlée and tasted it, savouring its deliciously smooth texture and taste.

" Wow. This is delicious."

"Mmmm. Our pastry chef is most talented at making desserts. What would we do without him? Nagisa, if you'd like any other dessert, don't hesitate to ask. Dominique is always willing to make you one if you flatter him with your compliments."

Hitomi added. Nagisa was enjoying herself. She was most relieved that Shizuma's parents had approved of her and their relationship and was evidently happy that she could get along with them. She clearly did not expect it to be that easy.

* * *

After dessert, Shizuma's parents turned in for the night and Miyuki went back to her fiancée's place. Nagisa was exhausted, but Shizuma could see that she was glowing. After taking a short shower, the couple settled into bed.

" Shall we pick up where we left off? "

Shizuma asked, turning towards her love and kissing her lightly on the lips. Nagisa kissed back weakly, sleep threatening to overcome her.

" Too… tired. Maybe… tomorrow."

Wrapping her arms around Nagisa's body, Shizuma nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

" Sleep tight my angel."

* * *

Woot! Another chapter complete. Thank you for reading and hit that green button that says Review (:


	7. The Louvre & Rue De Rivoli

My my my. HAS IT BEEN A WHILE. Hello again! It's been nearly 2 years! I'm sorry I've neglected this story. My computer decided to give up on me about a year ago, so I had completely forgotten about this. Through the years, I've been getting reviews time and time again and I am so grateful. So here you go, a new chapter that i've been working for sporadically through the years and have finally gotten to finish it. Thank you so much for reading and I hope to write more!

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Stopani!

PS. It's been 2 years, so my writing style has changed a little but hopefully it will be for the better and not for the worse. Reviews will be much appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Louvre and Rue De Rivoli**

" Waaaaaa. Look at the crowd!"

Nagisa exclaimed, pointing discreetly at the snaking line at the entrance of the world famous museum, the Musée du Louvre.

" Mmm. It's much busier than usual. I doubt we'll have enough time to tour the whole gallery. We'll just look at the famous pieces and be on our way. It's far too crowded to even try to appreciate art in my honest opinion."

Shizuma replied, her voice tinged with disappointment. However she expected the crowds, considering it was rather late in the morning. She always hated crowds, especially in places where it's supposed to be at least marginally quiet. During her time as Etoile, she was mostly surrounded by crowds and was rarely in one, hence her irritation. Her expectations of a near empty museum dashed as the line moved in an excruciatingly low pace, which she estimated to be at most an inch every five minutes.

After waiting for what seemed like hours, the couple finally made it into the gallery. Shizuma took Nagisa's hand in hers and led her around the museum, looking at the various paintings and sculptures scattered on each and every floor. She had seen pictures of some of the famous artwork in the Louvre in her French book, but never dreamt of actually seeing them in real life. As they walked through the various exhibits, Nagisa could feel from Shizuma's aura that the ex-Etoile's frustration was growing as they struggled to wade through the continuous river of tourists. She knew that her love had reached the pinnacle of her ever-weaning tolerance as she saw a pre-teen tourist grab hold of her girlfriend's silver locks by accident, yanking it roughly for a second then letting go, not even bothering to apologize.

" We'll go after this painting. I'm sorry, but the atmosphere here is just… unpleasant."

Said Shizuma as they approached the Mona Lisa. Nagisa nodded hastily in agreement. The crowd was bearable at first, but once they had encountered the large groups of noisy tourists and school children, the decision to leave was made instantaneously. Shizuma held Nagisa's hand tightly as they waddled their way through the enormous crowd, her annoyance growing as she fought off the temptation to elbow a few over-hyped tourists blocking her way. They reached a decent spot a few metres away from the painting and Shizuma kindly let Nagisa move in front of her, but before she could catch a glimpse of it, a large, bulky tourist pushed in front of her, knocking the redhead off her feet and into Shizuma's arms. Scowling, Shizuma pulled Nagisa out of the horde and into a less crowded area. Her expression softened as she brushed the hair out of her love's face.

" Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I picked a wrong day to come."

The silver-haired miatorian apologized, a frown plastered on her delicate face. Nagisa shook her head, smiled and squeezed her girlfriend's hand.

" It's not your fault. We can leave now, I know how you hate crowds. I'm getting hungry anyway."

She gave the older girl a kiss on the cheek, wiping the frown off her face. They made their way out of the packed museum and into the shopping mall nearby, relived to escape the noise and commotion contained within. They walked around the mall and settled for lunch at a small Café Shizuma took her to. The café was small, but was adorned with wooden chairs, uniquely vintage lamps and tiny wooden coffee tables that made it seem much larger. They sat down and realised that they were in very close proximity with each other due to the small tables, but it wasn't like they minded. A smartly dressed waiter came to their table, a huge smile on his face as he greeted Shizuma.

" Oh! Bonjour mademoiselle Shizuma. It's been a long time since eh? Who is your little friend here ah? And the chefs special today for two?"

" Good afternoon Gabriel. This is my girlfriend, Nagisa. Yes, the usual please and a café glacé for me and a café liégeois with sugar for my love here."

The flamboyant waiter nodded and waved at the redhead, who meekly waved back. Shizuma noticed the blush forming on Nagisa's cheeks and smirked.

" He is rather attractive no?"

Nagisa let out a disapproving squeak, educing a chuckle from the silver-haired senior. The waiter quickly came with their coffees and Nagisa happily took a sip, taking pleasure in the rich, milky taste of the authentic French beverage. Shizuma, with a glint in her eye, reached over the table and placed her hand under the other girl's chin, bringing her face to her own. She kissed her girlfriend tenderly, her lips lightly brushing over Nagisa's. The strong, smoky aroma of the coffee lingered on her lips as she pulled back a few seconds later. The redhead's blush deepened, the warmth on her face increasing as she gazed into Shizuma's emerald eyes. The footsteps of the waiter brought the pair out of their love induced daze.

" Thank you for waiting. Two roast chicken croissant sandwiches with garden salad and two bowls of French onion soup."

The two girls ate in a comfortable silence, as they both took turns feeding each other soup and parts of their sandwiches. Tipping the waiter heavily, much to the restaurant's pleasure, Shizuma paid the bill and later walked out of the café into the fast crowding street. This part of the Rue De Rivoli was just a single stretch of cobblestone pathway away from the large department stores, but it was still a shopper's paradise, for the myriad of high end fashion boutiques along the sides of the road seemed almost endless.

" So… where do we start? "

Shizuma contemplated, turning to Nagisa for suggestions. The redhead shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Shizuma scratched the bottom of her chin. Despite her biannual visits to France, the lesser Parisian city streets were, unfortunately, still unfamiliar territory to her.

" Let's just walk around and see what we find. If you see anything you like, just tell me alright? "

Nagisa nodded and smiled back. Walking calmly and elegantly hand in hand, they made their way down the street, occasionally stopping to admire the items displayed in several of the boutique windows. After an hour of walking, Shizuma stopped suddenly in the middle of the street, her emerald eyes glazed over in deep thought.

"Ah… I remember one place…"

Nagisa looked up to Shizuma in curiosity.

"I want to take you somewhere Nagisa. It's a little old-fashioned, but I'm hoping you'll be able to find something interesting there. It'll be a surprise, alright?"

Shizuma said, stopping in the middle of the street, ready to take a quick detour. Before Nagisa could answer properly, she felt her girlfriend's hand tug gently towards a different direction.

With Shizuma leading the way, the pair walked up and down the cool grey streets and crossed lanes of bitumen, the sky above them turning a tender milky orange as time ticked by.

" Oh thank heavens we are finally here. I'm sorry it took so long Nagisa. This place is actually only a street away from the Museum but quite stupidly because of my poor sense of direction we went around it a few times. At least we'll know it'll be easy to get home."

As they made their way down the pedestrian crossing, a 19th century-esque building of titanic proportions stood majestically before them. Four storeys tall and stretching further than Nagisa's eyes could see, a gold plated sign read the building name. It was the "Louvre De Antiquaires", the largest antique gallery store in France.

"Shall we?"

Shizuma asked, the redhead only nodding in excitement.

Shortly upon entering the building, Nagisa stood in front of the entrance, completely rapt at the sheer amount of variety that was in the store. The interior of the building was made up of several individual galleries, each selling a different type of antique. Despite its vintage exterior, the interior of the Antiquaire was far from old. Modern and chic mirror coated pillars separated every store, with store names engraved in a ivory white on them. Glass windows showcased the items for sale, the black background of most stores contrasting with the woody colour of the antiques. Shizuma quickly tugged on Nagisa's hand, beckoning her to the store directory.

" So Nagisa my dear. Which gallery do you want to go to? I hope you are not too tired."

"Shizuma-sama... I think you should decide which galleries visit. As long as I'm with you, I don't mind where I go."

Nagisa replied, nuzzling the sleeve of her girlfriend's coat.

"Hmm... What do you enjoy looking at? Paintings? Vases? China? Glassware?"

Shizuma asked, scanning through the directory quickly.

"What about jewellery?"

Nagisa's eyes lightened. She had always loved jewellery, however her middle-class status in Japan meant the furthest she had gotten to seeing and touching jewellery were on the hands of her parents and grandparents.

"Oh Shizuma-sama I love jewellery!"

"Wonderful. Jewellery shops are very common in this place. There are only a few stores with jewellery, but I don't think the galleries will be very small. I hope you aren't too tired. Tell me when you would like to stop at anytime. The car is just a block away."

Shizuma smiled and squeezed Nagisa's hand, who stifled a yawn as she nodded. The silver-haired miatorian grabbed a brochure and read through it quickly, despite it being in French. Being an almost fluent speaker of the language and the top student in Miator, it was no surprise she had established the location of the first store quickly. Hand in hand, the pair made their way onto their first destination.

The first store they had arrived at was coincidentally the largest. A vast array of jewellery was on display in the store, much to Nagisa's pleasure.

"Accueillez la madame à la Galerie de Valerie Danenberg. _(Welcome to the Gallery of Valerie Danenberg)."_

Chimed a sales person. Smartly dressed in a black suit with a silver striped tie and slicked back hair, he was the epitome of sophistication.

"He looks like a friendly person. Maybe he'll be of much help today."

"Merci monsieur. Pourriez-vous attendre pendant quelque temps_ (Would you mind waiting for a while)? _Hey Nagisa dear, go ahead and look around the store. There's so much to see, so I'll come look for you after a bit."

With a kiss on the cheek, Nagisa happily went further into the store. Shizuma quickly turned to the sales man.

"Quel est l'article le plus cher ici monsieur _(What is the most expensive item here sir)_?"

"Pour la jeune dame ? Ce sera les boucles d'oreille de flocon de neige blanches de 18 carats d'or avec de vrais clous de diamants. _(For the young lady? It will be the 18 karat white gold snowflake earrings with genuine diamond studs)_"

The sales person points to a lone display case, within it housing a beautifully made, intricately designed pair of snowflake shaped earrings. Connecting each snowflake structure was a diamond stud, all of which were clearly of high grade.

"Amazing. It suits her perfectly too." Shizuma thought to herself, nodding in complete approval.

"Combien a-t-il coûté? _(How much does it cost_)?"

"Trois cent cinquante mille euros. _(Three hundred and fifty thousand euros *39.2 Million Japanese Yen*)_

"Prenez-vous le credit _(Do you take credit)_?"

"Oui. _(Yes)"_

"Merci monsieur. Je l'emmènerai à la maison aujourd'hui. _(Thank you sir, I will be taking it home today.)"_

Shizuma smiled as she handed the card to the sales person who he himself, looked very pleased. She followed him to the counter, whom expertly wrapped the earrings in delicate silk, placing it in a white gold plated container made specifically for the pair.

"Merci jeune Mlle."

Extremely pleased with herself, she set off to find Nagisa, hiding the case in her coat pocket.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews will be much appreciated! A new chapter will be up by next month hopefully :P


End file.
